rahasia cinta wookie
by ika.zordick
Summary: wookie punya rahasia besar yang membuat semua orang merasa ini tak bisa di percaya! seorang wookie yang baik menyembunyikan seseorang di kamarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Rahasia Cinta Wookie**

**Author : ika zordick**

**Main cast: kim ryeowook (Suju),**

** Aaron Yan Ya Lun (Fahrenheit)**

** Han Sora (OC)**

**Support cast: All member Suju**

**Genre : Sad (?), Geje…, Romantic(?), Family**

Mian he.. ya,,, kali ini kenapa bisa tiba-tiba anggota Boyband Taiwan jadi ikut-ikutan. Tapi bagus juga sih,,, soalnya si author pengen nengok si Aaron bisa duet bareng ma Anggota Super Junior, penomat *bahasa mana tuh?* sama KRY ja ga papa deh, atau ama wookie aja juga ga papa.

Tapi beneran ya? Si aaron mirip ama kim ryeowook?

Please… jangan di plagiatin ya! Banyak pengorbanan neh buatnya! Happy reading!

Author pov.

TAIPEI, TAIWAN

Nama gadis itu Han Sora, gadis tak diketahui asal-usulnya yang sudah lama berada dalam dekapan cowok ganteng, charming dan bertalenta itu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana dia berasal. Dalam ingatannya yang kosong, dia hanya tahu dia tak sengaja ditemukan saat si cowok yang selama ini menjaganya itu di jalanan yang sunyi.

Umur mereka terpaut jauh, tapi Aaron tidak pernah membahas soal umur pada gadis yang di jaganya selama ini. Dalam hatinya ia jujur menjaga gadis itu, menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Mungkin karena perasaan inilah, dia tak bisa melihat gadis lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan berkpribadian menarik. Hanya Han Sora.. hanya dia.

Han Sora, nama yang ia berikan saat ia menemukan gadis itu. Tidak jelas dari mana gadis itu berasal. Dia bukan orang Taiwan karena dia tidak tahu bahasa mandarin sama sekali, juga bukan orang Jepang apalagi Korea. Tapi secara fisik ia orang Asia dan ia hanya menguasai Bahasa Inggris.

Aaron tidak pernah mengajarkan gadis itu bahasa asing. Hanya anehnya, han sora tahu dan mengerti setiap perkataan Aaron. Tapi aaron jarang menggunakan bahasa mandarin dengannya, ia lebih memilih bahasa Inggris untuk berbicara dengan gadis ini agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu terkesan tidak menyambung.

Sulit dipercaya memang, cowok yang berkehidupan sempurna seperti Aaron menyimpan skandal bahwa ia menyukai Han Sora yang 9 tahun lebih muda darinya. Cowok yang berhasil memikat wanita hanya dengan suaranya yang khas indahnya. Lain lagi dia tergabung dalam grup boyband terkenal di seluruh dunia yang terdiri dari 4 personil dengan charisma luarbiasa.

*anggap pembicaraan mereka dalam bahasa Inggris ya!. Cape translatenya soalnya, ge-an takut salah*

"aku pulang. Sora kau di dalam?" teriaknya membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia sudah lama tidak tinggal lagi bersama orangtuanya yang bisa dibilang kaya itu.

Padahal boleh dibilang dia ini anak mami banget. Hal ini dikarenakan dia dibesarkan di New York, saat pulang ke Taipei dia dikucilkan oleh orang sebayanya sehingga dia menjadi penyendiri dan penunggu rumah besar orang tuanya.

Tapi sejak bergabung dengan Fahrenheit, dia merubah kebiasaan lamanya dan menjadi lebih mandiri dengan dukungan dari member lain yang baginya adalah kakak-kakak yang baik. Dia adik yang manja bagi member yang lain.

Dan dengan pilihannya yang ingin mandiri itu, dia memelihara seorang gadis di apartemennya. Saat orang-orang datang, dengan sempurnanya dia akan menyelinapkan gadis ini hingga tak bisa ditemukan. Selain tak ingin ibunya syok, karena dia tinggal dengan seorang gadis dia juga tak ingin merepotkan Fahrenheit. Menimbulkan skandal buruk dan menurunkan pamor yang mereka usahakan setengah mati.

"geng…" teriak han sora berlari menuju aaron untuk menyambutnya. "selamat datang"

Aaron tertawa girang. Han sora memang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, wu geng lin. Dan dia hanya akan memanggil dengan nama "geng". Sedikit tidak enak sih didengar, tapi sora tidak akan mengubah nama panggilan yang sudah betah ia sebutkan selama lima tahun.

"tidak, hari ini aku tak akan memelukmu! Kau melakukan kesalahan padaku" sora menjauh dari rangkulan aaron

"ada apa? Apa salahku?"

Sora menunjukkan satu set DVD yang covernya foto aaron yang ada ditangannya. "kau mencium gadis lain selain aku"

"i..itu kan hanya acting sora! Tidak sungguhan dari hati"

"kau selalu bilang begitu!"

Sora memasuki kamarnya yang berada di dalam kamar aaron. Menguncinya dari dalam agar lelaki itu tak bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Itu memang kebiasaannya, jika habis melihat video yang diperankan kekasihnya itu.

"sayang… kau suka dengan video soloku?" aaron mengetuk pintu kamar sora.

Dia tahu sekali, sora tipe cewe pemaaf. Apalagi dia cepat lupa soal masalah yang seperti itu. Sudah lima tahun dia merawat gadis ini, dan dia hapal betul dengan kelakuannya.

"ya.. tidak ada wanita di dalamnya" teriak sora dari dalam kamar.

"kau keluarlah sebentar. Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sora keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat. Aaron tersenyum. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju kaos kuning. Sora keluar duluan dan menghidupkan TV. Dia cukup kaget melihat acara yang memberitakan kekasihnya itu.

Meski ia tak terlalu mengerti, apa yang sedang dibicarakan si pembawa acara. Dia mengerti, topic pembicaraan yang sedang diberitakan. Saat aaron keluar dari kamar setelah mengganti pakaiannya, sora segera mematikan TV.

"kenapa dimatikan? Kau bosan? Apa kau mau kubelikan game atau apa?"

Sora menatap lirih lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu. Ditariknya tangan Aaron agar duduk di sofa depan TV di dekatnya. Dipeluknya lelaki itu, dan aaron meringis kesakitan. Ia melepas pelukannya. "mereka melukaimukan?"marah sora seakan ingin memakan orang-orang yang telah melukai aaron

"tidak apa-apa. Para pudding sudah memarahi mereka" aaron mencoba tetap tersenyum

Ini bukan kali pertama, aaron dilukai oleh fans dua member lainnya dalam Fahrenheit. Mereka menuntut agar lebih baik aaron mengambil debut solo saja. Menurut fansnya aaron mereka itu hanya cemburu dengan kepopularitasan aaron yang melejit jauh lebih tinggi dibanding member lainnya.

"hah… kenapa mereka begitu heboh! Sedangkan kalian saja begitu akur" gerutu sora

"dengarkan aku, sora! Mereka tidak boleh tahu keberadaanmu. Mengerti! Besok kita akan meninggalkan Taipei."

**Aaron pov**

Keputusanku sudah bulat, lagi pula sora sudah mengetahui masalah yang sedang menghantuiku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keamanannya disisiku sekarang. Dahulu aku takut para fansku menyerangnya, karena aku begitu dekat dengannya sekarang yang kutakutkan dia menjadi sasaran kesalahpahaman antara aku dan fans Fahrenheit.

Aku mengelus rambutnya yang pendek. Setidaknya aku sangat tahu, dia akan menjadi tenang jika kepalanya dielus seperti ini. Dia mungkin tidak akan menerima bahwa kami akan meninggalkan Taipei. Aku menyadari dia tipe orang yang tidak mudah beradaptasi, dia paranoid terhadap semua yang tidak dikenalinya. Apakah aku terlalu jahat membawanya ke seoul?

"meninggalkan Taipei? Bersamamu kan?" dia terlihat sangat manis jika berwajah polos seperti ini.

"ya… tapi mungkin untuk sementara waktu kita takkan bersama"

"maksudmu?"

"kau akan pergi duluan dan aku akan menyusulmu dipenerbangan selanjutnya. Aku takut mereka akan tahu keberadaanmu" kurasa sora mengerti maksudku. Membiarkan orang melihat kami bersama hanya membahayakannya dan juga karirku.

SEOUL, KORSEL

Han sora pov

Sesuai rencana geng sebelumnya. Aku telah sampai di seoul. Aku hanya perlu duduk di kursi tunggu bandara dan menunggu geng dengan sabar.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, empat,.. apa ini? Ini bahkan 3 jam lebih lama dari waktu yang dijanjikan geng padaku. Jangan-jangan dia lupa. Dia suka begitu, dia bahkan bisa melupakan waktu makannya.

Aku mencoba menelponnya, tapi hapenya tidak aktif. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini? Suasana bandara juga terkesan agak kacau. Bagaimana ini, aku sudah berjanji pada geng agar tidak berbicara dengan orang asing.

Aku berjalan ke arah seorang satpam bandara. "pesawat dari taipei jam penerbangan yang seharusnya sampai 3 jam lalu mana?"

Satpam ini agak bingung berbicara denganku. Aku berbicara dengan lebih lambat agar dia bisa mengerti bahasa ku. "e.. kau tidak tahu, kalu pesawat itu meledak diudara dan sekarang kami berusaha mencari bangkai pesawat itu"

Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudnya? Geng… meninggal? Geng… aku menangis histeris. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru kudengar. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, mereka melihatku. Mereka seperti sedang ingin membunuhku. Rasa takutku muncul tiba-tiba. Ini keadaan biasa yang kualami, hanya bedanya geng tidak akan menolongku dari keramaian yang mencengkam ini.

aku berlari saking takutnya. Aku tak tahu kearah mana aku sedang berlari. Ini bukan Taipei dan ini bukan tempat geng biasa membawaku. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah koper besar. Aku tak bisa membaca tulisan yang tertulis diatasnya karena itu bukan huruf alphabet. Aku membuka koper itu. Isinya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada beberapa helai pakaian. Ku kosonkan semuanya dan aku masuk kedalam koper itu. Menguncinya dan merasa lebih aman didalam sini.

Ryeowook pov

Huah… senangnya, hari ini aku akan kembali ke dorm dan bertemu dengan para hyung. Aku tidak sabar memasak untuk mereka. Yak.. tidak sia-sia aku bertahan di Beijing bersama kyuhyun. Hahaha… kim ryeowook ternyata tinggal disana tidak terlalu buruk, lihatlah kemampuan memasakmu jadi lebih baik selain itu pekerjaanku juga tidak terbengkalai. Aku kan kesana demi pekerjaan

"hyung.. ayo kita ambil barang-barang kita" kyu menarik tanganku

Kemudian kami keluar dengan barang-barang kami. Aku sedikit bingung sejak kapan koper dorong besarku jadi begitu berat begini? Aku bersusah payah menarik koperku ini.

"kyu.. entah kenapa koperku ini sangat sulit mendorongnya" rengekku pada kyu bermaksud agar dia membantuku mendorongnya

"mungkin kau lupa melumasi rodanya kali hyung? Sudahlah hyung, aku tidak bisa membantumu mendorongnya. Aku sudah banyak berkorban dengan membawa semua oleh-oleh ini" kyu menunjukkan tangannya yang dipenuhi tas oleh-oleh kami untuk para hyung di dorm

Kemudian saat aku tetap bersusah payah dengan koperku dan kyu yang terus mengomel dengan lambatnya aku berjalan. Elf mendatangi kami, meminta foto dan tanda tangan. Yak… kami tersenyum memberikan hal yang bisa kami berikan untuk penggemar tercinta kami ini.

Akhirnya, selesai sudah pertemuan antara fans dan idola mendadak tanpa janji terlebih dahulu. Sungmin hyung dan donghee hyung datang diwaktu yang tepat. Kyu langsung memeluk sungmin hyung dengan mesra. Hmf mereka memang akrab seperti sepasang kekasih. Donghee hyung melirikku yang keringatan.

"kenapa wookie?"

"entah kenapa aku merasa koper ini terlalu berat untukku hyung" ujarku dan donghee hyung langsung membantuku membawanya.

"gommawo hyung" aku memberikan senyuman termanisku untuknya. Dia juga sama mengeluh koper itu keterlaluan beratnya

Akhirnya kami berdua bersamaan menarik koperku itu. Kemudian secara gotong royong menaikkan koper itu ke dalam mobil.

Sesampainya di dorm tepatnya dikamarku, aku menarik nafas lega. Syukurlah… koper ini benar-benar membuatku kesusahan. Aku meninggalkan koper itu dikamar dan kemudian aku membersihkan kamarku dan memasak untuk hyung yang ada di dalam dorm.

Aku mengenakan piyama hijau bergambar bebek. Aku berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan melihat sungmin hyung dan kyuhyun yang sedang mesra-mesraan di depan TV. Huah.. aku cemburu. Kenapa yesung hyung tidak ada disini, kalau tidak akukan bisa bermanja-manja dengannya seperti kyuhyun sekarang ini.

Sesegera mungkin aku memburu kamarku. Ku beri makanan ddangkoma, peliharaan yesung hyung. Yesung hyung sering mengatakan kalau kura-kura imut nan mahal ini adalah anak kami berdua. Hahaha.. dia memang lucu.

"maaf kan eomma ya ddangko… appa mu sedang bekerja beberapa hari kedepan jadi eomma lah yang memberikanmu makan dan mengobrol denganmu" kataku meniru yesung hyung.

Akh.. ok! Wookie.. waktunya bersih-bersih. Aku harus mengeluarkan pakaianku yang sedikit di dalam koper berat itu dan membereskan kamar ini. Ini akan cepat selesai, kurasa.

Kubuka koperku dan HWAAAAAAAAA…. Mahkluk apa yang ada didalam koperku ini?

Sungmin hyung dan kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarku. "ada apa wookie"

Aku cepat menutup kembali koper itu. Aku menggeleng, "tidak ada hyung, aku hanya sedang mengecek suaraku" aku spontan berbohong. Kenapa aku harus menutupi kebenaran?

"kau ini bikin kaget saja! Heh… wookie jelek! Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita tidur yuk!" kebiasaan menyebalkan si evil kyu kumat lagi

"kau yakin tidak apa-apakan wookie?" hyung memastikan keadaanku sekali lagi

"ya…ya.." jawabku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku mengunci pintu kamarku dari dalam. Membuka koperku sekali lagi. Ternyata yang didalam koperku itu seorang yeoja. Eits.. yeoja? Yang benar saja? Bukankah jika dalam pengelihatan orang yang salah paham aku ini sedang menyeludupku seorang yeoja ke dalam dorm.

"Dilarang keras membawa yeoja kedalam dorm, kecuali eomma mu! Mengerti" aku mengingat pesan teuki hyung. Aku bisa dihukum gantung jika member lain menyadari keberadaan yeoja ini.

Dia tiba-tiba terbangun, dia tampak linglung melihat kesana kemari. Dia kemudian menatapku. Mata kami bertemu, aku sedikit takut karena dia memandangku seperti kyu memandangku. Terasa begitu mengerikan.

Dia mendekatiku berlahan. Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan jemarinya yang gemetar. Dia lalu memelukku dan menangis di pelukanku. "Geng… kau masih hidup? Aku tahu kau akan menemukanku" katanya dalam bahasa inggris. Wee… aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

"kau tahu bahasa korea?" tanyaku

"geng.. kau sedang bicara apa?"

Aku mengambil kamusku, dan aku mengerti yang di katakannya. "kau berasal dari mana?" kataku terbata-bata

"geng kau aneh.."

"aku bukan geng, aku ryeowook.. kim ryeowook"

Dia menatapku dengan lebih tajam, dia meronggoh saku celananya. HWAAA… sebuah pisau serbaguna di todongkannya padaku. Seram banget nih cewek. *author gila,,, ga da yang lebih manis gak di banding dia* *ada..ada.. itu saya*

"kau bukan geng, siapa kau?"

Ya ampun.. kan udah ku bilang my name is kim Ryeowook. "aku wookie"

"jangan mendekat!" dia seperti ketakutan tapi tetap menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap datar dan tidak terdengar menjerit.

Aku membuka lagi kamusku "tidak apa-apa, tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Namamu siapa? Kau bersama seseorang? Geng itu siapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaanku. Dia masih tetap menodongkan pisaunya padaku. Aku merasa itu hal yang wajar, dia seorang yeoja dan aku namja. Lagi pula umurnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku, dia juga bukan orang korea. Kurasa, akupun akan seperti dia jika aku berada di tempat yang sangat asing.

"ya sudah.. kalau kau masih belum bisa bilang tidak apa-apa. Panggil aku wookie. Wookie oppa. Mengerti? Oh iya.. jangan keluar dari kamar ini dan jangan bersuara" bahasa inggris memang sulit.

Malam tiba….

"wookie hyung.. aku lapar! Lapar! Lapar!" aku mendengar suara merengek kyuhyun dari depan kamarku. Aku melirik yeoja ini, dia masih menjaga jarak denganku. Sama sekali tidak melonggarkan kewaspadaannya.

"aku keluar dulu. Akan kubawakan makanan untukmu"

Aish… aku jadi pusing sendiri, apapun tak bisa kulakukan untuk membantu yeoja muda itu. Gimana ya? Apa harus kukatakan pada teuki hyung. Tidak..tidak.. lebih baik kasih tahu sungmin hyung dulu, tapi jika aku kasih tau sungmin hyung, si devil kyu pasti juga tahu dan kacau deh semua.

Han Sora pov

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang geng. Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi. Kau telah pergi dan aku…. Hanya sendirian disini. Aku takut sekali geng, ada orang yang tidak kukenal dan dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik. Dia bahkan berbicara dengan bahasa yang aneh sebelumnya.

Aku tidak mengerti, aku hampir salah mengenali dia sebagai dirimu. Kalian sangat mirip, dia juga sangat lembut dan perhatian sama seperti dirimu. Tapi apakah dia sungguh sepertimu. Dia tidak akan melukaiku kan? Dia tidak akan membuatku menangis kan? Kenapa aku selamanya harus selalu di sembunyikan? Tidakkah kau berpikir dia sama sepertimu? Dia juga menyembunyikanku dikamarnya.

Hah.. perutku lapar. Biasanya jam segini kau akan memasak untukku. Aku rindu masakanmu yang enak. Senyumanmu yang indah dan pelukanmu yang hangat. Aku juga sangat rindu dengan suara merdumu yang selalu membuatku menangis haru sekaligus bahagia saat mendengarnya. Aku juga sangat rindu saat kau memanggilku, "bidadari yang jatuh dari langit", bukankah itu alasanmu menamaiku dengan nama han sora? *sora=langit*

"maaf… aku masuk ya?" bisik si wookie itu dari pintu

"heh.. wookie kenapa kau makan di dalam kamarmu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari luar

"aku sedang kecapean hyung" si wookie berbicara dengan bahasa aneh itu lagi bersama temannya.

Dia kemudian masuk, dia adalah pria yang cukup sopan yang selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Dia sangat lembut seperti wanita. Tidak seperti kau geng, kau lembut tapi memperlakukanku seolah aku hanya milikmu sendiri.

"ini makanlah!" ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum menyodorkan makanan kepadaku

Apakah aku harus memakan masakan selain masakanmu geng? Tapi aku lapar. Kau akan memaafkanku kan? Sekali lagi aku mengingkari janji kita. Tidak apalah, bukankah kau yang mengingkari janji duluan, kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku mengambil makanan yang terlihat enak itu dengan sumpit yang ia berikan padaku. Bagaimana ini, aku tidak tahu caranya makan pakai sumpit. Inilah akibatnya geng terlalu memanjakanku, dia selalu menyediakan sendok dan garpu untukku. Aku mengambil sumpit itu, mencoba beberapa kali, tapi percuma aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Dia tertawa geli melihatku yang berjuang keras demi satu suapan yang dari tadi tak bisa kuperoleh. Dia senang ya, melihatku menderita. Sialan,,, dia mengambil sumpit yang kupegang. Apa dia berubah pikiran untuk tidak memberiku makan. Jahat sekali…

Wookie mengambil makanan yang ada dipiring itu memberikan padaku. Atau bahasa mudahnya, dia menyuapiku. Rasa nyaman dan aman yang ada dari geng seakan terasa darinya. Apakah dia memang menggantikan posisi geng yang sudah tiada. Atau geng memang sengaja mengirimku padanya? Dia tersenyum saat aku mengatakan makanan ini enak. Sekali lagi sangat persis dengan geng.

Aku tak akan menangis, aku hanya menangis di depan geng. Menangis hanya membuatku terlihat lemah dan terus dilukai. Tapi entah kenapa melihatnya membuatku ingin menangis di pelukannya.

"kau sudah makan?" tanyaku

Dia tersenyum. "aku bisa makan nanti"

Aku mengambil sumpit dari tangannya. Ku tusuk makanan yang bentuknya bulat dan berisi daging ayam serta sayuran yang rasanya sangat enak itu. Ku suapi dia, dia tersenyum melihatku, bahkan dia menahan tawanya. Tapi dia tidak menolak saat aku menyuapinya, dia sedang menjaga perasaanku. Dia memakannya dan dia berkata "sangat enak"

Ryeowook pov.

Dia gantian menyuapiku, entahlah.. aku tak bisa menolaknya. Dia begitu polos dan jujur. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika aku menolaknya. Mungkinkah dia akan menangis. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku begitu takut dia akan menangis. Dia bukan siapapun. Dia hanya seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam koperku. Mengganggu hidupku dan menjadikanku seorang criminal yang menyusupkan seorang yeoja ke kamar dorm kami.

Kami terus bergantian saling menyuapi. Rasa makanan ini serasa sangat enak. Apa begini rasanya jika makan bersama yeoja. Kemudian aku menyingkirkan piring kotor itu setelah makanan diatasnya habis. Dia tersenyum padaku setelahnya. Hwa… wajahku serasa panas seketika. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa para hyungku menasehati agar aku lebih dekat dengan yeoja dan jangan terus selalu nempel sama yesung hyung.

Beginikah rasanya berhubungan dengan seorang yeoja di dalam sebuah kamar yang sama. Begitu dekat seakan tak ada jarak lagi. Tapi aku merasakan sebuah hal berbeda dengan yang dikatakan kyu padaku. Aku tak merasa aku ingin menciumnya, aku merasa aku ingin melindunginya.

"wookie oppa" panggilnya, suaranya membuatku luluh seketika. Suaranya bahkan lebih enak didengar dari suara art of voice (yesung) ataupun suara kyuhyun

"kau memanggilku" aku berusaha berbahasa inggris dengan baik, agar moodnya untuk berbicara denganku tidak berubah

"aku han sora. Kau boleh panggil aku sora."

"sora.. nama yang indah"

"ya.. itu nama yang diberikan geng padaku"

"geng? Siapa itu? Dia orang tuamu?" tanyaku penasaran dengan nama geng yang selalu di ucapkannya.

Sora menggeleng. "dia kekasihku"

Heh… ? kenapa hatiku langsung sakit seperti ini. "tapi dia sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat" horeee… kok aku jadi senang gini? *dasar wookie bedebah*

"apa tidak ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi? Kau tinggal dimana?"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras dipipinya. "di dunia ini, aku hanya kenal geng. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Hanya geng… bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpanya" dia berbicara terlalu cepat, aku sulit menterjemahkan kata-katanya. Tapi aku mengerti, aku tahu apa yang ia katakan.

Aku memeluknya berlahan. Membiarkan dia menangis dipelukanku. Aku tak bisa lakukan apapun untuknya, setidaknya hanya untuk meredakan rasa sepinya karena baru saja kehilangan.

Seminggu ini, aku menyusupkan yeoja dengan sempurna tanpa ketahuan. Hahaha.. sebelumnya aku tak ingin dikatai menyusupkan atau menyeludupkan, karena aku memang tak mengenalnya. Tapi selama seminggu ini, aku serasa sangat mengenalnya. Aku seakan sudah sangat lama bersamanya. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Yang jelas aku sangat senang jika dia nyaman dengan segala yang kulakukan untuknya.

Dia juga sangat pintar bersembunyi, saat aku tidak ada di dorm, dia tidak akan membuat gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang membuat penghuni dorm merasakan kehadirannya. Nice…! Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku merasa senang bersamanya.

Yang pertama,, dia selalu tersenyum saat aku baru pulang dari show atau syuting menyambutku saat aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Rasa lelahku hilang seketika. Bolehkan jika aku berpikir, aku punya seorang istri. Meskipun dia tidak pernah masak atau mencuci bajuku.

Yang kedua,, dia selalu memegang tanganku dan memberikan rasa nyaman serta tenang padaku. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak dalam keadaan paling menderita dan lelah sekalipun

Yang ketiga,, tantangan kebohongan. Aku terkadang sangat takut jika malam, ada member yang memintaku untuk memasak. Jadi dengan kebijakan dirinya yang membuat jantungku berdebar dan wajahku memerah. "aku akan tidur dibawah selimutmu, jadi tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaanku".

Yang keempat,,, dia sangat manis dan mampu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

Oke… oke… aku jadi semakin percaya diri. Tidak ada satupun masalah yang aku alami. Kemungkinan persen aku ketahuan sangat sedikit. Semua tersusun rapi dan baik.

"wookie.. kenapa cucianmu jadi sangat banyak? Kau tahu bisa bangkrut teuki hyung karena bayar laundry yang jadi lebih banyak" donghee menepuk bahuku lalu duduk disofa yang sama denganku. Di depan TV

Sungmin hyung mengganti channelnya secara mendadak. Dia terlihat senang melihat serial TV Drama Oh My Lady, kenapa dia suka melihat Siwon hyung yang bahkan hampir setiap hari dilihatnya di dorm. Akh.. si kyu sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya. Dia memang tidak punya kegiatan lain selain main game dan mengganggu sungmin hyung.

"maaf donghee hyung, aku suka berkeringat belakangan ini" yak.. aku berbohong lagi. Han sora.. aku jadi tukang bohong berkat kau.

"tenang saja, tidak apa-apa teuki hyung juga tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya"

Benar juga, pakaianku kan dipakai sora juga. Tidak mungkin setelah aku menyeludupkannya untuk mandi aku tidak memberikannya pakaian yang bersih. Hal gila juga, kalau aku harus beli baju cewek untuknya. Bisa di kira maniak aku sama para hyung.

"wookie kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu. Terlihat aneh" yesung hyung dengan wajah kelelelahan melewatiku. "aku ingin segera tidur" ujarnya

Aku tersenyum riang. "iya hyung! Perhatikan langkahmu, jangan sampai nabrak pintu"

"ya.." katanya lemah dan masih terus berjalan

Aku berpikir sejenak. "sungmin hyung, tadi bukannya yesung hyung?" aku mencoba memastikan kembali. Aku takut aku salah orang

Sungmin hyung menatapku bingung. "ne.. tentu saja"

"trus dia mau kemana?" deg..deg… jantungku berdebar kencang

"apa kau sedang mencari perhatian pada hyungku, hyung? Ya tentu saja, couple mu itu kekamar kalian buat istirahat" si kyu langsung ngerocos aja

OH…. NOOOOOO sora… kan…

"kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu wookie, kau sakit?" donghee menatapku khawatir

Aku segera meloncat dari sofa. Semoga hal yang tak ku inginkan tak terjadi. Tapi terlambat, suara merdu nan kencang yesung hyung sudah terdengar. "apha… euni kim ryeowookie ah" bahasanya sudah tak dapat diterjemahkan lagi

Sungmin hyung, donghee hyung dan kyuhyun sudah berlari mendahului aku. Mereka akan melihatnya. Wajah manis sora yang habis mandi dengan rambut basahnya. Eh.. tunggu dulu bukan itu intinya. Mereka akan melihat sora… dan membuatku menjadi pesalah. Bagaimana ini? Entah kenapa aku berharap bisa menjadi kyuhyun yang bisa mengelak dengan semua kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan.

Jangan menangis wookie… kau harus tetap menjaga rasa tenang dalam dirimu. Jangan panic wookie! Semua akan salah paham jika kau begini.

Setibanya di depan pintu kamarku, semua menatap yeoja yang menjadi item objek perhatian.

"kau siapa?" teriak mereka serempak seakan mereka memang sedang menyanyi

Mereka beralih menatapku, mata mereka seolah sedang mencerminkan sebuah rasa tidak percaya. Seorang eternal magnae yang imut dan manis sepertiku yang tanpa dosa dan sangat polos *ampun narsis banget neh ci wookie* menyembunyikan seorang yeoja di kamarnya. Yeoja yang mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya dengan rambut pendek basah terurai dan duduk dengan posisi menggoda di ranjangnya.

Aku memijit dahiku yang pusing mendadak. Kenapa beban mental ini datang begitu mendadak tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. "wookie oppa" wajah takut han sora yang menatapku membuat keadaan semakin rumit

"oppa? Ape yang bener aja luh, wookie. Kalau kyu yang ngelakuin ini gua masih yakin! Ini ryeowook?" donghee hyung membulatkan matanya padaku

"kenapa aku?" kyuhyun merasa tidak senang

"itu tidak penting! Wookie kau menghianatiku?" yesung hyung terlihat marah sekali. Aura hitam seperti meloncat dari tubuhnya membuat kami semua merinding

Merasa keamanan dirinya terancam, sora mulai menodongkan kembali pisau serba gunanya. "jangan dekati aku!" katanya. Para hyungku dan kyuhyun mundur dari jangkauan todongan pisaunya.

Aku menerobos masuk. Ku raih pisau yang ada ditangannya, kutatap matanya. "tidak apa-apa, aku ada disini. Tenang…" ku usahakan setenang mungkin

Dia menurut padaku, kemudian dia bersembunyi di belakangku.

"bisa kau jelaskan ini wookie… katakan bahwa kau tidak menyeludupkannya!" sungmin hyung menatapku tetap dengan kelembutannya. Tapi aku agak takut juga, jika dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus material artnya.

Yesung hyung terlihat sangat membenciku. "cukup katakan tidak! Aku tak ingin dengar jawaban lain!" teriaknya

Rasa takutku muncul. Tapi segera ku tepis saat tangan han sora menggenggam erat lenganku dengan gemetar. "Ne… aku menyeludupkan dia hyung" jawabku spontan

"MWO….?" Mereka serempak lagi. Yesung hyung tertunduk lemas tak berdaya. Seakan dia baru saja membiarkan arwahnya pergi meninggalkan jasadnya.

"USIR YEOJA ITU! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA" teriak yesung hyung membuatku sangat takut…

Hahaha… si eternal magnae buat kesalahan yang runyam banget nih! Apa yang akan dia lakukan ya? Apakah dia akan mengusir han sora, agar couplenya yang aneh dan menyeramkan itu memaafkannya. Atau dia akan menangis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk meminta pertolongan pada para hyung nya itu.

TBC….

Tolong di review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rahasia Cinta Wookie**

**Author : ika zordick**

**Main cast: kim ryeowook (Suju),**

** Aaron Yan Ya Lun (Fahrenheit)**

** Han Sora (OC)**

**Support cast: All member Suju**

**Genre : Sad (?), Geje…, Romantic(?), Family**

Mian he.. ya,,, kali ini kenapa bisa tiba-tiba anggota Boyband Taiwan jadi ikut-ikutan. Tapi bagus juga sih,,, soalnya si author pengen nengok si Aaron bisa duet bareng ma Anggota Super Junior, penomat *bahasa mana tuh?* sama KRY ja ga papa deh, atau ama wookie aja juga ga papa.

Tapi beneran ya? Si aaron mirip ama kim ryeowook?

Please… jangan di plagiatin ya! Banyak pengorbanan neh buatnya! Happy reading!

Sungmin pov

"USIR YEOJA ITU! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA" teriak yesung hyung membuat wookie terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sejujurnya aku juga.

Beginikah diri yang begitu mengerikan yang sering dikatakan oleh member suju yang lain. Aku terkadang tidak percaya. Tapi ini sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku sangat takut. Selain karena yesung hyung, aku juga sangat terkejut dengan penemuan yeoja yang di sembunyikan wookie.

Selain tidak percaya, aku juga bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan dengan yeoja itu. Dia mungkin masih berumur enambelas tahunan. Dia juga terlihat ketakutan bersembunyi di belakang wookie seakan wookie akan melindunginya. Tapi wookie juga hanyalah maknae yang tidak punya daya apapun untuk menjaganya di dalam sini. Kehadirannya hanya membuat masalah untuk wookie dan kami semua tentunya.

Aku berusaha menenangkan yesung hyung yang marah tapi tak berekspresi. "hyung tenanglah, kita bias bicarakan dulu"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kananku. Dia menatapku serius. "jika kau yang jadi ryeowook hyung, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama hyung" katanya membuatku bingung.

"jika aku berada di posisi wookie sekarang, aku akan melindungi yeoja itu"kataku mantap

"oppa.. apakah semua baik-baik saja?" yeoja itu berbisik pada wookie dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang baik. Sepertinya dia bukan orang korea. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kami katakan.

"ya.. tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengendalikan semuanya" wookie tetap berbahasa korea, tapi yeoja itu mengerti dengan jelas artinya.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Yeoja itu, hanya mengenal wookie disini. Mereka tak berbicara dengan bahasa. Mereka hanya saling menatap dan mereka saling mengerti. Tak pernah kulihat wookie seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan mengalah, biasanya dia akan menangis jika semua tak bias ia kendalikan. Aku spontan menarik tangan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu terlihat terkejut tapi saat aku menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ia mengerti maksudku. Apalagi saat wookie meyakinkannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat terasa mengiris hati. "aku juga ikut menyeludupkannya hyung. Kau tak bias menyalahkan wookie saja"

Kyuhyun terpelongo mendengar penuturanku. Aku melihat kemarahan yang sama di matanya, apalagi saat dia melihat tanganku yang menggenggam tangan yeoja ini. Ku mohon kyu.. jangan salah paham, aku sedang menolong orang tidak lebih. Kenapa aku jadi salting gini ya?

Donghae berdiri di depan wookie. "aku juga tahu masalah ini hyung. dan aku tidak mencegahnya" donghae terlihat ingin menangis. Dia juga pasti ketakutan sekaligus gak tegaan. Donghae memang cengeng.

Yesung hyung mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "aku… juga tahu masalah ini hyung" kyuhyun membuatku terkejut dengan penuturannya.

Terima kasih kyu.. kau memang dongsaeng kesayanganku. Kau selalu tahu menentukan dimana posisimu. "lebih baik kita dengar dulu penjelasannya hyung. kau tidak kasihan melihat yeoja kecil ini" kyu sangat hebat menenangkan yesung hyung.

"baiklah, siapa saja selain kalian yang tahu masalah ini?"

"tidak ada yang lain lagi hyung" donghae cepat menjawab. Dia takut yesung hyung curiga dengan kebohongan mereka.

"artinya teuki hyung tidak tahu?" tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi. Dan kami tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya. Semua masalah yang terjadi di dorm atau di manapun itu selama kami masih dalam keluarga super junior, teuki hyunglah yang menanggungjawabi nya.

"ya…" jawab wookie penuh keberanian "aku akan memberitahukannya setelah ini"

Pada awalnya aku tidak bisa percaya dengan cerita wookie. Yeoja di temukannya di dalam koper besarnya? Tapi mungkin juga, ukuran koper itu memang besar sekali. Yeoja penakut dan tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, meski begitu bagi kami yang sudah terbiasa melihat yeoja cantik dan sexy, yeoja sederhana ini terlihat sangat indah.

Aku tidak terlalu yakin, semakin aku melihatnya aku merasakan getaran di hatiku dan aku harus terus melindunginya. Hah… aku segera menepis perasaan itu saat melirik wookie yang berekspresi terlalu menyukai yeoja itu dan ekspresi kyuhyun yang seakan ingin menelan yeoja itu saat aku melirik ke arahnya.

Jujur saja, dia menjaga dirinya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan saat berlindung di belakang wookie pun dia tidak menyentuh wookie secara langsung. Hanya pakaian wookie yang di pegangnya kemudian saat aku memegang tangannya. Dia terkejut setengah mati, ingin menolak, mungkin ia sadar hanya pegangan tanganku saja yang dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dan wookie. Akh.. aku tak habis pikir bagaimana yeoja seusia dia bisa menodongkan pisau kea rah namja yang lebih tua dan imut sepertiku *kenapa sungmin jadi berubah seperti eunhyuk ya?*

"geng… hanya dia yang kukenal"yeoja yang bernama han sora ini mulai ambil suara. Suaranya indah tapi sedikit serak

"dia siapa? Pacarmu?" eh.. kenapa pertanyaan ini bisa terlontar begitu saja? Kyuhyun menatapku lagi, sangat mengerikan

Dia mengangguk pelan. "dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat" jawabnya, aku sedikit kesusahan menterjemahkan bahasa yang terdengar sulit itu. Untung saja kyuhyun di sampingku dengan setianya menjadi translator otomatis.

Hheh… rasanya aku ingin meloncat kegirangan. Eh.. kok aku jadi orang jahat begini.. sungmin.. di depanmu sedang ada orang berduka dank au malah senang

"kalau begitu ceritanya, ayo kita tolong dia" the art of voice dalam kelompok kami mulai berbicara. Yesung hyung tersenyum pada ku, donghae, kyuhyun dan wookie, seolah dia bangga pada kami semua.

"terima kasih hyung!" teriak ku, donghae dan wookie serempak.

"tentu saja harus begitu" tiba-tiba suara yang tidak asing di telinga kami terdengar begitu menakutkan. Seorang namja tua(begitulah yang biasa di katakan kyu) menghampiri kami

Tubuhnya tegap tinggi dengan balutan setelan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Bagi kami dia bagaikan angel yang tak bersayap, hyung yang cantik, eomma yang sayang pada kami semua serta leader terbaik yang mampu menjaga keutuhan kami sampai sekarang. Leeteuk hyung menghampiri kami.

"baiklah siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas rahasia wookie ini?" tanyanya tapi tepat mengarah pada yesung hyung. benar, dia adalah namja tertua di tempat diskusi kami ini. Dengan kata lain, jika teuki hyung tidak ada, atau chulli atau hankyung hyung tidak ada, dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kami.

"i.. itu.."wookie berdiri menatap teuki hyung dengan berani

"aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu wookie. Yesung bagaimana kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan ini padaku?"

Yesung hyung tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan hal begini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah berada di dalam kondisi bertanggung jawab ataupun tersudut. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi hyung yang netral dan cuek. Seakan di hidupnya, hanya menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, kemudian melirik wookie dan ddangkoma lalu menjadikan seluruh kondisi dorm ini kacau.

"mian he hyung. ini semua kesalahanku. Aku yang akan menerima hukuman yang akan kau berikan" wookie terlihat lebih bersalah lagi mendengar penuturan yesung hyung

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada yeoja ini?"

"menolongnya.. aku tidak mungkin bisa menghianati perasaan dongsaengku yang ingin menolongnya hyung" tak kusangka yesung hyung begitu berwibawa

Teuki hyung tersenyum. "aku bangga pada kalian semua. Baiklah yeoja siapa namamu" teuki hyung bertanya pada sora

Yeoja itu tak menjawab, dia diam tapi matanya tetap menatap teuki hyung. "hyung, dia hanya bisa berbahasa inggris" ejek kyuhyun sekalian

"mwo? Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"han sora, my name han sora" kata yeoja itu tanpa harus di terjemahkan "siapa namamu?"

"sora ya… eh, apa dia bertanya namaku?" kami mengangguk serempak "teuki.. panggil aku teuki hyung"

Yeoja ini menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada teuki. Itulah kehebatan teuki hyung, memberikan rasa aman pada setiap dongsaengnya. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan sepertinya sora juga merasakan seperti yang kami semua rasakan.

Sora melepaskan genggamannya pada pakaian wookie. Dia yang sejak tadi berada di belakang wookie kini mulai menjauh. Dia berjalan menghampiri teuki hyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sedang tidak ketakutan atau merasa asing. Teuki hyung menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Yeoja itu menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya dipelukan teuki.

"kumohon tolong aku!" pekiknya membuat kami semua terkejut dengan reaksinya yang seolah sangat mengenal akrab teuki "hyung.. aku takut" tapi kami semakin simpati dengannya. Dia merasa sebuah rasa aman yang hanya bias ia dapatkan dari teuki

Donghae pov

Han sora, dia yeoja yang menarik dan sangat misterius. Dibalik itu aku sangat merasa iba dengan hidupnya yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya. Gila juga dia,,, bisa hanya tinggal dengan kekasihnya di umur yang semuda itu. Dari mana tuh namjachingunya mendapatkan uang untuk menghidupi mereka.

Sora tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak ia puas menangis di pelukan teuki hyung kemarin. Matanya terlihat bengkak setelah kejadian itu. Anehnya dia tidak menangis di tempat wookie, padahal wookie yang selama ini menyembunyikannya. Hah.. aku juga ikut menangis saat tangisnya pecah, begitu juga dengan teuki hyung yang memeluknya.

Sejak keberadaannya di ketahui oleh kami di dorm ini, dia jadi terlihat lebih santai menjalani harinya. Kami tak pernah membiarkan dia sendirian dan hanya berdua saja dengan namja lain di dalam dorm. Teuki meyakinkan pada kami, meski dia percaya pada kami, hal terbaik adalah mencegah hal yang tak terduga.

Hari ini jadwalku, kyuhyun dan sungmin hyung sedang kosong. Jadi kami bertigalah yang menemaninya. Sungmin hyung terlihat senang sekali memasak untuk kami. Meski biasanya begitu, tapi ia lebih berbeda hari ini. Lebih terlihat riang dan ceria. Biasanya saat libur begini dia akan sangat sulit dibangunkan mengingat penyakit anemia yang di deritanya.

"hyung/oppa jangan masukkan sayur kedalam makananku" sahut kyuhyun dan sora serempak dengan bahasa yang berbeda tapi maksudnya sama

"hie.. kalian seperti anak kecil! Habiskan sayuran itu! Jangan pilih-pilih makanan!" sungmin hyung memperingatkan mereka

"tidak hyung, aku sudah besar yeoja ini saja yang masih kecil. Aku bukan pilih-pilih makanan Cuma aku tidak suka sayur" kyuhyun tampak fasih berbahasa inggris

"bukankah itu sama saja dasar orang plin plan" sora mengejeknya "ingat oppa umurmu berapa"

"aish! Anak ini…." Mereka bertengkar lagi, ini seakan rutinitas yang tak bisa dilepaskan lagi

Sungmin hyung memberikan masakannya pada mereka berdua. Membesarkan matanya dan kedua anak itu terdiam. Mereka menunduk patuh. "jangan berkelahi! Habiskan makanan kalian atau kalian akan ku hokum"

"ne…" mereka segera menghabiskan makanan mereka

Aku tertawa geli melihat mereka. Sangat mirip anak kecil. Tapi hal yang paling di takuti terjadi setelah ini. Tak sengaja aku melihat kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP nya di ruang tengah tempat kami biasanya berkumpul. Dia memang sedang memegang PSP tapi matanya tak mengarah pada PSP itu, dia menatap tajam pada sungmin yang sedang belajar bahasa inggris pada sora.

Mereka terlihat tertawa senang saat sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata bahasa inggris itu dengan salah, dan sora akan membetulkannya. Jujur saja mereka terlihat mesra dan akrab. Aku kembali melirik si maknae ini. Dia tersenyum… bukan,, dia.. aku merinding, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. "kyu.. senyum iblismu terlihat" bisikku

Dia mengacuhkan seolah tak mendengarku. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengantongi PSP nya, berjalan kea rah sungmin hyung dan sora. Dia duduk di sebelah sungmin hyung.

"eh.. kyu ada apa?" sungmin hyung terlihat memperaktikan bahasa inggrisnya

"tidak ada, hyung aku hanya merindukan hyung" dia menarik lengan sungmin hyung, menatap sora remeh seolah dia menang atas pertarungan merebutkan sungmin

"benarkah? Kau sangat manja" sungmin mengelus kepala kyu

Sora memajukan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia merasa kalah. Dia menatap sungmin hyung dengan mata bersinar. "oppa.. kau meninggalkanku"

"eh… kenapa begitu?" Tanya sungmin hyung

"hyung,, kau berselingkuh dengannya! Jangan acuhkan aku lagi hyung" teriak kyuhyun menjadi suasana lebih memanas

"aku tidak bermaksud.."

"oppa ternyata kau ingin meninggalkanku. Lalu pergi dengan kyu oppa?"

"sora…"

"bunny cantikku… ayo kita pergi"

"tidak oppa milikku!"

"dia bunny ku!" dan mereka bertengkar lagi dengan sungmin ditengahnya.

"donghae-ah… bantu aku" sungmin melirikku

"aku tidak ingin ikut campur hyung. Salahmu yang punya dua kekasih" tawaku

Wookie pov

Aku sampai di lantai 11, jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan. Apa sora, kyu dan hyung sudah makan ya? Akh.. aku bicara apa? Sungmin hyung kan ada di sana. Dia pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka semua.

"aku pulang!" kataku saat membuka pintu dorm

Donghae menyambutku dan mengisyaratkan padaku agar tidak berisik. Ada apa emangnya? Yesung hyung terlihat sibuk dengan kamera digitalnya. Memotret seseorang? Aku berjalan mendekati yesung hyung.

Ah… manisnya! Sungmin hyung terlihat tertidur pulas dengan han sora yang tidur dengan paha sungmin hyung sebagai bantalnya dan kyuhyun yang tidur di bahu sungmin hyung. Lelahku langsung hilang melihat adegan ini. Begitu juga yesung hyung yang sibuk memotret dari tadi. Saat teuki hyung masuk untuk melihat keadaan kami aku tahu dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Secercah senyuman bahagia terkembang dibibirnya.

"mereka bertengkar sejak tadi. Kyuhyun dan sora. Mereka merebutkan sungmin hyung" kata donghae yang membuatku ingin tertawa. "kurasa mereka kelelahan"

"ya sepertinya begitu, kurasa kita harus membawa mereka ke dalam. Aku takut mereka akan masuk angin" ujar teuki hyung

Aku menggendong sora. Dia ringan jika diangkat seperti ini. Berbeda dengan beratnya saat masuk kedalam koperku. Sungmin hyung terbangun saat aku mengangkat sora. Donghae menggendong kyuhyun dipunggungnya dan membawanya masuk ke kamar juga.

Setelah menukar pakaianku, aku dipanggil teuki hyung. Di ruang tengah sudah tampak heechul hyung, eunhyuk hyung, donghee hyung, sungmin hyung, yesung hyung dan teuki hyung sudah membuat lingkaran dan siap berdiskusi. Aku bergabung diantara mereka.

"ada apa hyung?" tanyaku apa maksud teuki hyung mengumpulkan kami

Heechul hyung menepuk punggung ku "kau hebat wookie.. tak ku sangka kau sudah dewasa" dia menangis terharu tapi aku tahu dia bermaksud mengejekku. Siapa yang tidak kenal heechul hyung yang bermulut besar dan menyakitkan ini.

"hyung aku ingin melihatnya" rengek eunhyuk pada teuki hyung

Donghae langsung mengambil bicara "eh.. kunyuk! Lebih baik tidak usah, otakmu itu terlalu viktor untuk dipercayai" aku masih ingat saat kami menemukan video dan foto porno di laptop eunhyuk. Dan sulit dipercaya, ada salah satu artisnya yang sangat mirip teuki hyung

"aku setuju denganmu hae" sungmin hyung manggut-manggut

"baiklah kita mulai saja. Ada yang tahu geng yang dimaksudkan sora?" teuki hyung mulai to the point

"kurasa geng itu nama orang China, Taiwan dan bisa saja Hongkong" heechul berpikir sejenak. "apakah dia han geng?"

"kurasa tidak, han kyung hyung itu tidak mungkin 5 tahun menjaganya tanpa berpisah dengannya kan?" benar juga apa yang dikatakan donghae

Sungmin hyung memasang wajah serius menatap satu per satu dari kami lalu pandangannya tertuju pada teuki hyung. "hyung, aku punya petunjuk yang luar biasa" katanya

-Flash Back-

"eh.. sora kenapa kau begitu tampak dekat dengan teuki hyung seakan sudah pernah mengenalnya?" Tanya sungmin agak penasaran mengingat reaksi sora yang tanpa takut menghampiri teuki kemarin

"aku pernah melihat teuki di youtube" ujarnya sedih "dia pernah menyanyikan lagu kiss goodbye yang pernah dinyanyikan geng dulu. Mereka sama-sama sambil memainkan piano sangat keren"

-end flash back-

"jika memang begitu, kita dapat petunjuk" ujar teuki hyung kegirangan

"orang itu seorang penyanyi" jawabku dan yesung hyung semangat

Donghae langsung berlari menuju computer yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mulai mengetik nama geng di google. Kami semua mengikutinya dan tidak ada hasilnya.. terlalu banyak kemungkinan orang yang memiliki nama itu

"coba ketik kiss good bye terus di iikuti dengan geng" eunhyuk yang ahli soal mencari-cari mulai berbicara. Donghae mengikutinya.

"itu dia… wu geng lin" heechul hyung terlihat senang karena tak ada lagi nama hangeng yang jadi kemungkinan. "lihat profilnya hae-ssi"

Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat profil dan foto orang ini. Yang benar saja? Dia aaron yan ya lun. Dia berasal dari negri pembuat film meteor garden yang terkenal itu. "FAHRENHEIT" itu nama boyband yang tidak asing ditelinga kami. Benarkah sora bisa salah mengenali aku menjadi orang ini?

"dia sangat tampan" heechul hyung membuat tubuhku terasa berat

"penguasa suara tenor yang mendapat diskripsi winter. Cowok charming yang banyak meraih award dan memiliki fans yang sangat banyak dari seluruh dunia" yesung hyung menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat saingan suaranya itu

"pandai memasak dan sangat hebat dalam memainkan berbagai alat music" sungmin hyung melipat tangannya di depan dada

"waw… filmnya sangat banyak" eunhyuk hyung berdecak kagum

"dia bahkan pernah bersekolah di luar negeri dan menguasai beberapa bahasa dengan sangat fasih" teuki hyung nyelutuk

"bahkan dia… jago olahraga dan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Mengambil jurusan jurnalis dan anehnya dia juga meraih prestasi dalam bidang sains di universitas ternama di Taipei" donghae membaca biografinya

"kau punya saingan cinta yang hebat wookie hyung" tiba-tiba suara kyuhyun mengejutkanku. Dia benar itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, aku tak akan bisa bersaing dengan orang menakjubkan seperti dia ini. "dia bahkan lebih muda darimu hyung"

Aku terdiam sejenak, itu benar. Aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan mencintai sora. Bayangkan saja gadis itu telah bersama dengan orang sesempurna dan sebaik aaron yan. Hah.. apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Sudahlah biarlah ini menjadi rahasiaku saja, membiarkannya kembali kesisi orang ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mencintainya.

"kau bicara apa kyu? Hmp.. dia pasti senang kalau tahu geng nya itu masih hidup" aku berusaha untuk tersenyum

"ya.. dan dia juga berada di korea" donghae membuat hatiku tambah sakit. Jangan langsung-langsung gitu dong hae!

Mengatur jadwal secara pribadi dengan orang itu memang sulit. Meskipun aku tahu dia kesini untuk mencari sora tapi tetap saja dia kemari karena tuntutan pekerjaan juga. Yang sulit itu karena teuki hyung tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengannya. Hingga dalam dua minggu yang selalu berisi gelengan hyung yang tak bisa menemuinya. Ia akhirnya mengangguk.

"kita akan tampil mengisi acara yang sama dengannya. KRY, aku dan sungmin" kata leeteuk hyung menjelaskan pada kami

"itu bagus" yesung hyung terlihat bersemangat "sora pasti senang sekali"

"kurasa kau keterlaluan yesung hyung, kau lihat wookie" bisik eunhyuk pada yesung hyung. Kedengaran tauk!

Aku berusaha tersenyum lagi "aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Aku mau tidur dulu" kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam kamar.

Disana kutemukan han sora sedang tertidur di ranjangku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa yesung hyung punya kebiasaan buruk memegangi wajah orang yang sedang tidur.

"bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku" air mataku mulai mengalir dipipiku.

Ku kecup bibir lembut yeoja yang tidur dengan pulas ini. Dia terbangun seolah kami sedang dalam adegan putri tidur. Tapi aku bukanlah pangeran yang sehurusnya. Aku hanya orang biasa yang tak sengaja menemukannya dan sekarang pangerannya yang sebenarnya sedang mencarinya.

Ku hapus cepat air mataku dan menjauhkan wajahku darinya. "wookie oppa, kau menangis?" tanyanya membuat hatiku menjadi lebih sakit

"tidak,,, sorannie.."

"wookie.. oppa.."

"ne, ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"tidurlah disampingku malam ini. Kau jangan tidur di lantai lagi. Aku janji aku akan rahasiakan soal kau menciumku pada oppa lainnya" eh.. aku terperanjat kaget. Dia tahu aku menciumnya. Tunggu dulu dia sedang mengancamku.

Aku masuk kedalam selimutnya menjadikan lengan kananku menjadi sandaran kepalanya. "kalau begitu bantu aku merahasiakannya" kataku

"baiklah" dia kemudian menutup matanya. Terlelap dalam tidur yang aku ingin selamanya seperti ini. Jangan terbangun lagi, hingga aku tak perlu takut dia akan pergi dari sisiku.

Aku memasuki ruang ganti di gedung tempat kami akan show. Mulanya aku takut, tapi aku berpikir kenapa aku tak bisa mengorbankan hatiku ini demi orang yang kucintai. Bukankah biasanya aku begitu gampang mengalah, kenapa kali ini aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Wookie berusahalah! Kau bisa!

Terlihat seorang namja yang berekspresi sedih menatapi ponselnya. Aku mencuri lihat ponsel itu dan aku benar soal tebakanku. Itu sora, disana ada foto sora dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik bersama dirinya. Namja ini sangat membuatku iri dengan gerak gerik elegantnya yang pas.

"maaf,, namaku kim ryeowook" sapaku dengan bahasa inggris yang sudah lumayanlah

Dia tersenyum kearahku. "hmp.. suaramu sangat indah tadi. Aku sampai merinding. Super junior sangat luarbiasa" pujinya yang mungkin melihatku dari layar kecil didalam ruang ganti ini.

Aku mengangguk lemah. "ini giliranku" katanya membuatku agak terkejut dengan keramahannya. Kukira dia pribadi yang dingin, apalagi yang ku dengar dia punya teman yang sedikit

Dia berjalan ke atas panggung. Terlihat begitu bersinar, dia akan menyanyikan lagu kiss goodbye dengan pianonya. Dia duduk di depan pianonya, serasa berbeda. Dia sangat cocok dengan piano kurasa. Suaranya sangat merdu, bahkan dia tidak hanya membuatku merinding. Dia membuatku menangis.

Dia berada jauh di depanku, dengan kemampuannya sekarang. Aku akan sulit menyusulnya, tapi aku ingin seperti dia. Begitu bersinar, begitu perfeksionis dengan senyuman charmingnya. Yeoja terdengar berteriak histeris saat dia menyelesaikan lagu pertamanya. Dia kemudian membuka jasnya. Bentuk otot yang terlihat indah itu seakan terukir indah di atas tubuhnya dia mulai menyanyikan lagu THE NEXT ME. Membuatku sadar bahwa dia memang punya kemampuan vocal yang hebat.

Yesung hyung dan sungmin hyung sudah pergi duluan. Mereka punya schedule yang lain. aku masih terpaku menatap namja charming ini di tv mini ruang ganti. Setelah dia selesai, dia kembali keruang ganti. Mulutku tertutup untuk mengatakan sora bersamaku. Ya.. sora sungguh akan di ambil olehnya.

Aku bicara apa? Akulah yang berusaha merebut sora darinya, bukan merebut aku mencurinya secara tak sengaja. Aku menggenggam tangan teuki hyung membiarkan teuki yang berbicara akan lebih baik.

Teuki hyung mengerti maksudku, tapi dia tidak terlalu hebat berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Kyuhyun menatap namja itu dengan pandangan evilnya. Berbeda dengan reaksi kami yang merinding karena tatapan itu, aaron malah menatapnya dengan lebih dingin. "ada apa?" dia berbahasa mandarin. Hahaaha.. aku lancar berbahasa mandarin, ini akan membantuku banyak.

"aku kyuhyun." Ujar kyu dingin "gadismu.. dia bersama ku"

Eh… apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Dia gila, dia seakan berbicara kalau sora itu miliknya dan dia sedang menculik yeoja itu. Hwa… bagaimana kalau aaron salah paham

"maksudmu?" pandangan menyeramkan tiba-tiba terlihat dari nya

"han sora.. dia satu rumah denganku"

Aaron tetap mengendalikan emosinya pada evil maknae itu. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan memukul kepala si evil dengan tas tersebut. Aku membungkuk pada aaron meminta maaf atas kyu "anda salah paham, han sora sebenarnya tak sengaja mengenal kami dan tinggal di dorm kami"

"jadi maksudmu dia tinggal dengan banyak lelaki dalam satu apartemen" dia terlihat marah pada teuki hyung. Teuki hyung segera meminta maaf

"kau kira kau siapa hingga kau bisa marah pada para hyungku? Heh.. wu geng lin. Kau kira kau hebat karena kau berada dalam boyband Fahrenheit yang sangat terkenal? Posisimu sama seperti ku. Kau hanyalah anggota termuda dan dengan dasar apa kau bisa marah pada hyungku" teriak kyu spontan

"maafkan aku" aaron kembali menenangkan dirinya "bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"tidak!" eh… apa yang kau bicarakan kyu? "aku tidak akan membiarkan han sora menemui lelaki yang meninggalkannya di bandara sendirian. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang menyusahkan hidupku bisa pergi dengan tenang"

Kyu melirikku, kemudian tersenyum. Dia melakukan semua ini untukku. "berikan kami waktu, wookie hyung menurutmu kapan?"

"ku dengar anda akan pulang besok malam kan?" tanyaku dan dia mengangguk "aku akan mengantarkannya kebandara untukmu"

Kyuhyun tampak kecewa, "dasar babo!" katanya

Di dorm suju lantai 11 .

"apa kau senang dengan berita ini sorannie?" sungmin hyung terlihat asyik menggoda sora bersama heechul hyung.

"ya.. ternyata geng tidak mati. Hahaha.. kau lihat kyu, aku akan menunjukkan padamu betapa lebih baiknya dia disbanding kau"

"hei.. jelek! Sudah kubilang aku tidak lebih buruk darinya" kyuhyun tampak kesal dan memulai pertengkarannya yang tak terelekkan lagi dengan sora. Rutinitasnya memang

Yesung hyung menghampiriku, merangkul pinggangku. "hyung… biarkan sampai besok malam aku bersamanya. Setelah itu berakhir aku janji aku akan kembali ke sisimu" apa yang sedang ku katakan. Hahahaha

"ne.. arrashi" yesung hyung melepaskan rangkulannya, dia tersenyum dan membiarkanku pergi.

Aku menarik sora dari perkelahiannya dengan kyu, dan sungmin hyung menarik kyu. "dasar anak kecil!" donghae kembali mengatai mereka

"dasar orang tua!" ujar mereka serempak membuat kami tertawa.

"dari dulu aku ingin tahu, siapa yang paling kau sukai di antara kami sora!" celutuk eunhyuk membuat jantungku berdebar

Sora melirikku, wajahku terasa panas. "yesung oppa, aku sangat menyukainya"

Mwo? Dia menyukai yesung hyung, bukan aku! "ne,, yesung oppa suaranya sangat menggoda" ujarnya polos

"yak! Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat menyukaimu juga sorassi" yesung hyung ikut bergabung dengan kami

"lalu yang kau benci?" timpal heechul hyung, sekali lagi aku berdebar mendengar kata-kata itu.

"kyuhyun oppa. Aku benci dia" seharusnya kami sudah bisa menebaknya

"aku juga benci kau"

"aku benci dia karena aku tidak akan bisa menikahinya" sora tertawa, kami semua terkejut "karena dia menyukai sungmin oppa"

Wajah sungmin hyung memerah. "tapi yang bakal sangat kurindukan adalah sungmin hyung. Dia selalu menjagaku dari kyu.. aku juga sangat menyayangi donghae yang selalu menangis untukku, aku ingin selalu bersama eunhyuk karena dia bisa membuatku tertawa. Aku selalu ingin bersembunyi dari heechul hyung karena dia yang bisa membuat wajahku memerah. Dia juga membuatku cemburu karena dia lebih cantik dariku dan yang paling kucintai…"

Deg…deg.. suara jantungku terdengar mungkin. "teuki hyung, yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita" teuki hyung memeluk yeoja ini "terima kasih my sweety. You're so georgius"

"lalu wookie.. ?" ini dia, terima kasih donghae hyung, kau bertanya padanya. "apa posisi dia bagimu"

Sora menatapku, aku balas menatapnya. Aku tak sabar mendengar penuturannya. Dia tersenyum. "rahasia.. itu rahasia kami berdua"

"mwo…?" tanya mereka serempak, wajahku terasa terbakar. Semua menatap curiga padaku. "apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" kyu terlihat kesal.

Malam semakin larut. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di atas sofa empuk diruang tengah. Insomnia ku kambuh ternyata. Semua member sudah tidur di kamarnya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan sora. Dia pasti sudah terlelap di atas ranjangku

Aku meminum susu yang selalu kubuat kalau insomniaku kumat. Aku kemudian duduk di sofa, aku akan lebih sulit tidur jika tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan sora. Jantungku akan berdebar lagi dan membuat insomnia ku jadi lebih parah.

"wookie…." Suara sora terdengar memanggil namaku, dia tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku. Sejak kapan dia memiliki bakat seperti yesung hyung?

"kau terbangun?"

Dia mengangguk, "dan aku tidak menemukanmu di kamar. Insomniamu kambuh? Itu yang kudengar dari heechul hyung"

Dasar mulut ember. Awas hyung ntar ya, kuumumin di seluruh dunia kalau hyung itu suka sama cewe kaya yang cepat mati.

"begitulah! Kau tidurlah sana"

"kau menyuruhku tidur? Kau tahu kan besok malam kau tidak akan melihatku lagi" dia terlihat marah

"hahaha.. benar juga."

"wookie oppa, kau tidak mengatakan kau mencintaiku?" anak ini terus terang sekali

"ya.. aku mencintaimu, han sora"

Dia tersenyum "itu akan jadi rahasia kedua mu, aku janji takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun"

"baiklah, aku mempercayaimu"

Sora tiba-tiba menatapku tajam. Dia seakan tidak puas dengan perkataanku. "aku tidak bisa menggantikan dia di hatimu. Bukankah aku punya posisi tersendiri, sora-ah! Posisi rahasia yang besar di hatimu"

Sora mengangguk tapi dia tidak tersenyum polos seperti biasa. Aku merangkulkan tanganku dipinggangnya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Dia sedang tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu lagi, dia juga tidak ingin menolakku. Dia malah merangkul leherku, menyambut bibirku dengan hangat. Ciuman yang dalam dan akan menjadi hal yang tak kan pernah kulupakan. Selamanya adalah rahasia kami. Rahasia cinta yang takkan pernah satu orang pun yang tahu.

Esok malamnya, di bandara…

Aku menggenakan kacamata dan topi hitam untuk menutupi identitasku. Begitu juga dengan member suju lainnya yang mengantarkan sora pada aaron. Malam ini, sora terlihat berbeda. Dia berpakaian sehingga aura wanitanya lebih terlihat. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaianku lagi. Dia terlihat jauh lebih manis.

Kyuhyun menarik syalnya saat dia akan berlari menghampiri aaron yang sudah menunggunya. Dia tercekik. "apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak sora

"kenapa kau harus begitu terburu-buru? Ingat berterima kasihlah dulu pada sungmin hyung ku. Kalau tidak kau akan menikahiku kan?"

"kau benar" sora menepuk punggung kyuhyun. Dia membungkukkan punggungnya

"gommawo.. oppa…" satu persatu pada kami tak terkecuali padaku.

"sering-seringlah datang ke seoul dan kunjungi kami ya!" kata teuki hyung pada aaron

"kalian juga, jika berkunjung ke Taipei, aku akan sangat senang jika kalian singgah ke tempatku" aaron merangkul sora "aku sangat merindukanmu!" katanya hendak mencium sora

Sora mengelak. Dia tertawa. "jangan menciumku di tempat seperti ini"

"baiklah… kami pergi dulu. Maaf merepotkan kalian selama ini"

Hah… air mataku menetes deh jadinya. Begitu juga dengan hyungku yang lain, hanya kyu dan yesung hyung merasa seakan mereka telah merdeka. Aku melihat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba, han sora berbalik. Dia berlari dan memeluk kami satu per satu.

Wajah kyu terlihat sangat kager saat sora memeluknya. "suamiku yang tidak jadi. Aku pergi" katanya pada kyu. Kyu tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya seperti hyung lainnya.

"aku akan sangat merasa kehilanganmu, istri tak jadi"

Mereka kemudian melepas pelukan mereka. Sora akhirnya memelukku. "ini rahasia kita berdua wookie.. aku mencintaimu. Jangan sampai aaron mengetahuinya. Arra…" dia berbicara dalam bahasa korea. Dia dengan cepat mencuri ciuman dariku, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Aku tersenyum melepas pergi gadis ini. Aku menggenggam tangan yesung hyung. Dan melihat punggung kedua orang itu pergi. Aku pasti akan merindukannya, tapi aku yakin aku akan tetap menjaga ketat rahasia itu. Bye.. han sora!

-END-

Mian.. akhirnya jadi begini. Wakawakawaka… betul ya kalau aaron itu mirip dengan ryeowook? Tapi author harap terjadi keajaiban dengan kedua orang ini. Pengen banget dengar mereka duet… ayolah! Yan… ku mohon… wookie…

Jangan di plagiatin ya wee….

Kritik dan sarannya di mohon dengan sangat!


End file.
